Courage & Kindness
by Plain Jane Pixie
Summary: So quiet and so shy: Selby Thorston is like no other in her clan. But with the Induction Trials coming up, this soft-spoken introvert will have to find her strength. And with the help of the Dragon Riders, she will surely find it. Please rate and review! I would greatly appreciate it.
1. Meet Selby

_**Courage & Kindness**_

**Chapter One - Meet Selby**

. . .

She was so quiet, so shy—Selby Sigrid Thorston was like no other in her clan.

Rather than maces or axes, Selby kept herself a colossal collection of books. Time could pass in the blink of an eye as she filled her head with the knowledge of medicine.

Selby could spend hours in her tranquil herb garden, picking and planting. Sage made for a soothing tea, Thyme worked wonders for the skin and Feverfew could ease many kinds of pains.

This cautious young lady was an outcast within her own family. Her mother and father have never been pleased with their daughter's failure to assert herself. And her relatives have expressed their abhorrence for such a spineless member of the clan.

Selby's 19th birthday was around the corner and with that would come the Induction Trials. So, to hopefully toughen her up beforehand, her parents would be taking her to Berk to stay with her cousins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. It was not a decision Selby was happy with as those two frightened her quite a bit. She had not been to Berk since she was small, but from what she could recall it was quite the crowded village. Just the thought of such a thing made her stomach churn.

It was a long voyage to Berk: for five days, she mostly kept to herself below deck, either flipping through the pages of a book or mending her clothes. She had grown completely numb to the sense of the water below her feet. Then abruptly, the sound of her mother's voice snapped her out of her musings.

"We've arrived."

_Oh, good, I nearly forgot the reason for being stuck on this damn ship._

Selby packed up and heaved a long, deep breath before taking her first steps into Berk. It was a bright, sunny afternoon and the streets were quite packed. But that was not the only thing that got her pulse pumping: wandering around with the Vikings were the same winged beasts that once devastated this village. Though she had been informed of the peace made with the Dragons, this was far from what she was expecting.

A shadow was cast overhead and her heart skipped a beat, looking up to discover a Hideous Zippleback descending upon the docks. Then her jaw dropped: seated upon the necks of the two-headed creature were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Who knew that anything could possibly make those two scarier?

They leapt from their saddles and greeted their cousin.

"There's our Sellie-girl," said Ruffnut, her voice as shrill as ever.

"Good to see you, kiddo," said Tuffnut, pulling Selby into a hug and patting her back rather hard.

"Hi, guys," stammered Selby. "It feels like an eternity since the last I saw you."

"Tell me about it. Get over here, you!" exclaimed Ruff, seizing her turn at a hug, this one more constricting than her brother's.

"Aunt Brenna, Uncle Bjorn, don't you guys worry about a thing," said Tuff, slinging an arm over Selby's shoulder. "Your pretty little daughter will be shaped up in no time."

"We trust you both will prepare her for the Induction Trials," Bjorn said.

"You guys aren't staying?" asked Selby.

"No, sweetheart. If you want to earn your place in this family, you have to learn to live without management," said Brenna.

Selby grimaced. "You don't even want to stay for dinner?"

"Can't," Bjorn replied. "This is your growing process, starting right now. We'll be back on your birthday."

Her father leaned forward, kissing her head. Her mother kissed her cheek. And the girl hugged both her parents with hardly the chance to express her love for them before they pushed her away. Nothing unfamiliar from them but it still broke her heart, watching them walk away.

"You want to go for a ride?" asked Ruffnut. "I'm sure Barf and Belch can handle one more person."

The horrid hydra got dreadfully close and the girl's misty brown orbs enlarged as they snuffled at her with interest. "Uh, no-no thank you. It was a real lengthy trip and I'd love to stretch my legs."

Selby solidified with fear as she followed the twins through the crowd. The beat of her heart wracked her entire body. The Dragons sniffed her and the Vikings surveyed her. It was all too much! Hiding her face under her bangs, Selby quickened her step, squeezing herself between her cousins.

"Home-sweet-home!" Tuffnut suddenly announced.

Standing at the front door were Selby's Aunt Hertha and Uncle Buffnut. Aunt Hertha was more muscular than she recalled and Uncle Buff was blonder.

"Selby, how was your voyage?" asked Hertha, her gruff voice no different than the last time they met.

"It was long," Selby responded, smoothing those bangs aside.

"Tell me about it," said Buffnut, "you wouldn't believe how much these two have been blathering on about you."

He pulled his kids into a couple of playful headlocks and Selby gave a slight side-smile: it must be nice to have folks you got along with.

While the twins took Barf and Belch to the stables, Hertha and Buffnut showed their niece to the spare bedroom. It was quite nice: a bed by the window, a desk by the fireplace and a roomy closet. Selby removed her boots and busied herself with unpacking. Unfortunately, the silence could not last: upstairs, sound of the twins roughhousing with their father echoed throughout the house.

_Oh, Thor, just strike me down now . . . _

The sun was only beginning to set but Selby was more than ready to slip into a hot bath and hit the sack.

"Get yourself cleaned up, Selbs." Hollered Ruffnut, outside the bedroom door. "We're going out."

_You have got to be kidding! Can't a frail young lady have one last day of peace before you break her spirit?_

She brushed her hair, parting it on the side and took a wet washcloth to her face and neck. She changed from her slack maroon tunic and bearskin vest to her form-fitting foggy blue dress with the garnet trim. Finally, she laid the straps of her satchel over her shoulder and had one last look in the mirror.

_Yep, probably shouldn't fuss any further with your looks. Thor knows what those two have planned for tonight._

"You ready to go, Sellie?" Hollered Tuffnut.

_Ready as I'll ever be._


	2. Social Anxiety

_**Courage & Kindness**_

**Chapter Two – Social Anxiety**

. . .

The sky had dimmed to a fiery shade of crimson red and the village was far less crowded. Selby's pulse was much calmer this time but most of her face remained obscured by her lengthy locks. Ruffnut kept an arm hooked around her cousin's, steering her crudely as they trekked up a flight of stairs.

"Come on, cookie, perk up!" scolded Ruffnut, lightly smacking Selby's arm.

A string of heat sped down her spine as she threw her shoulders back, smoothing her hair behind her ear.

By the time they reached the top step, Selby's chest tightened as her breath wore thin. The Great Hall was just about half full: enough to send her into a panic. Her hands went numb as they began to shake irrepressibly.

Eventually, Selby could not repress her tears any longer and her vision began blur.

"I'm sorry, I can't-I can't," stammered Selby as she pried herself from Ruff's arm.

She heard her cousins shout her name as she darted to the door. Outside, she inhaled shakily, filling her chest with the frosty air.

_Oh, the sweet smell of deliverance. . ._

Selby pinched the seam of her sleeve and dried her eyes. But just as she began to wholly relax, something twined around her ankle. A Terrible Terror, peering deep into her soul.

"Hey, come here, little guy," called a kindly voice.

The critter turned its head and swiftly scurried away, allowing Selby's pulse to slow down.

Back by the door, a gargantuan young man knelt before the Terror and fed it a fish. His smile was as warm as a ray of morning sunshine and his touch appeared gentle. As the tiny Dragon wandered off, he beheld the long-haired young lady, waving to her. Selby waved back, avoiding direct eye contact and lowered her head as he strolled on over.

"Hi, Selby."

_What; how the hell do you know my name, mister? _

"The twins have told us a lot about you."

_Oh, you're a friend of my cousins'? But you don't seem like a mass destructor. _

"I'm Fishlegs—Fishlegs Ingerman."

Selby smoothed her hair aside and shook his outstretched hand. Now with a closer look, she began to vaguely recognize his face.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"A long time ago: like 15 years."

"Oh, yeah I remember: you were the kid who rolled on top of me."

The two shared a laugh.

"Right, sorry about that."

"It's okay, it wouldn't be the last time I'd end up face down in the snow."

They laughed a moment more.

"So, how do you like it here, on Berk?"

"It's nice; a little more populated than I'm used to. But I'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will. You know, if you ever need any peace and quiet, you'll definitely get some at the cove."

"That sounds nice."

"Or if you like flowers I've got a whole garden full of varieties. I can show you around anytime you like."

Selby smiled. "I'd love that. Thank you."

_Odin, you are surely looking down upon me right now. _

"You're welcome. So, you want to join us inside for dinner?"

Fishlegs noticed the color quickly drain from Selby's face and prudently put an arm around her.

"Come on, it's not so noisy in the back, I promise."

She had only just met this gentle giant and though she still lowered her head, his presence provided her ease as they sauntered back into the Great Hall.

The duo joined the twins and a few others at a table way in the back. It indeed _was_ less noisy and the drifting smell of hot yak stew soothed her nerves even more.

"Selby, these are Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout," presented Fishlegs.

She smiled at her new acquaintances, waving timidly.

"Selby, it's great to finally meet you," said Hiccup.

"You guys, too," she murmured.

"You want to speak up there, Sellie?" Ruffnut rebuked her.

"No, it's okay, Ruff, I could hear her."

The new girl fiddled with a strand of her hair; those nerves flaring up again.

"We've heard so much about you," said Astrid.

"Hard to believe the twins were talking about a relative," said Snotlout.

Astrid rammed her elbow into Snotlout's side, getting a high-pitched grunt out of him. And Selby chuckled at this despite her instinct to cry.

"You hungry?" asked Hiccup.

Selby nodded but remained seated as the others rose up. And because the twins were so eager to eat, she would not be dragged against her will this time. Fishlegs gladly offered to bring her a portion.

Now alone at the table, the golden-haired girl could finally let those tears fall. It felt good physically, but mentally she could hear her parents reproach her. She intuitively shielded her face in embarrassment and ducked under the table as the others returned. Thankfully, no one witnessed her waterworks.

The yak stew tasted just as good as it smelled. And the light mead the bartender brought over washed down every bite with a heavenly caress.

Halfway through dinner, Selby smoothed her hair behind her ear and began to participate in conversations. They discussed work, hobbies, relationships, and as soon as _dragon training_ was brought up, the newcomer felt compelled to ask, "So, how_ did_ you guys make peace with the dragons?"

And Hiccup gladly told her the whole story. Selby was on the edge of her seat throughout the breathtaking tale of Night Fury befriending. Sometimes her jaw would drop with awe or she would hold her heart with compassion.

_Wow, Hiccup, you weren't so different from me. Hard to believe with your tremendous self-confidence._

"And as I pulled back the bedsheets, I discovered that my leg was gone."

She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"And Toothless guided me to the door, where I came across a very different Berk. The dragons had finally been revealed as the gentle creatures they truly are."

_Honestly, would a standing ovation be too much? _

"That's amazing," gasped Selby. "You are such an inspiration, and I wholeheartedly mean that."

Hiccup blushed; his girlfriend playfully nudging him.

"Aw, Selby, thank you."

After a bit more chitchat and a few at the table going back for seconds, the time had come for dessert. There was a varied selection of dishes but the newcomer, who kept herself safely inserted between Fishlegs and Hiccup, simply picked out a couple of cookies.

Later on, she met Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch. She was noticeably stiff when presenting herself to the Chief.

"Don't worry," said Hiccup, "my dad's not known to bite."

And that claim was quickly proven true by the bearded giant's warm smile. "Welcome to Berk, Selby Thorston," he said. "I hope you'll feel right at home here."

Gobber's kindness was proven just as quickly. He made her laugh with his mischievous tales of misadventures, not to mention his beer mug prosthetic.

_You Berkians aren't so frightening. Maybe I will survive 31 days here, after all. _

At the end of the night, the young adults exited the Great Hall together. Selby bid all her new friends a goodnight, inadvertently yawning through her words.

"Wake up there, Sellie," scolded Tuffnut, squeezing her shoulder in a vigorous shake.

"The night is still young," added Ruffnut.

_Young? It's like the peak of 9 o'clock, you crazies!_

"Oh, come on, you two, Selby's made great progress for her first day here. She's been mingling for over five hours. 1 night down, 31 more to go. Give her chance to settle in."

_Fishlegs Ingerman, you are officially my new favorite person._

The twins gave it a moment of thought.

"We want to hear that from her," insisted Tuff, his sister nodding in agreement.

"Fine. Ruff, Tuff, I am indescribably exhausted and I would absolutely love to head back to the house and take some well-earned beauty rest."

"Good girl," said Ruff, patting Selby on the head. "You get a good night's sleep because we're picking up right where we left off first thing tomorrow."

_And knowing you two, first thing tomorrow means the crack of noon. _

"Come on, Selby, I'll walk you home," said Fishlegs.

The now vacant streets were ablaze in the fiery glow of strung up lanterns and to make matters more blissful, some snow began to flurry from the foggy heavens.

_Thank you, Thor!_

"So, what got you interested in medicine?" asked the giant.

"I was about seven… I had suffered a nasty fall down a rocky hill and I was so fascinated by our healer's treatments for every scrape and cut. Aloe, Lavender, and Tea Tree oil, just to name a few. I later began planting and delivering herbs to the healer. We became rather close before long, but she was without a doubt fed up with all my never-ending questions as one day, she lent me her years-worth of medical journals. _Absorb to your heart's content, _she said."

They both laughed lightly.

"I remember staying up all night, filling my little head with all the knowledge I could. The very first medicine I made was an Evening Primrose tea for my dad's high blood pressure. Since then I've studied different medical books and also started learning massage therapy. I have yet to use my masseuse skills on anyone other than myself, though."

"That's really cool, Selby. You'll make an awesome healer one day, I'm sure."

The golden-haired girl blushed, overcome with a warm and fuzzy sensation deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. That _is_ a job I'd kill for: metaphorically speaking, of course."

The bulky blonde chuckled.

"But I just don't think I could handle all the socializing."

"Hey, you handled yourself pretty darn good tonight."

A toothy beam etched its way onto Selby's face. "You're so sweet. When I pray to Odin tonight, Fishlegs Ingerman is going to be the first thing I thank him for."

He smiled warmly at her. "And I'll be sure to thank him for Selby Thorston."

Arriving at the front door, the young lady hesitated for a moment but ultimately folded the gentle giant in a goodnight hug. He didn't waver, giving her a horizontal rub on the back.

"So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah; the twins will definitely be dragging me somewhere."

Sharing one last moment of mirth, the duo went their separate ways.

Closing the door behind her, Selby leaned back for a minute, heaving a sigh of content. It had been a good night.

She made her way to the bathing room, careful not to wake her aunt and uncle. She washed her lengthy golden locks, braiding it over her shoulder and treated herself to a long Lavender oil bath.

At long last, cozy under the bedsheets, the tired young lady slowly drifted to sleep, where she dreamt of the upcoming day with her new best friend.


End file.
